otakufandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Сасаки Нодзому
, также встречается неверная передача «Нозому», — японский сэйю, актёр. Родился 25 января 1967 года в префектуре Хиросима (Япония). В 1988 году озвучил известного мультипликационного героя Тэцуо Сима в аниме «Akira», снятому по одноимённой манге. Также Нодзому Сасаки исполнил роль Юсукэ Урамэси (Yusuke Urameshi) в популярном аниме «YuYu Hakusho» и одноимённой видеоигре. Рост актёра — 1,61 м. Примечательно, что Нодзому Сасаки иногда путают с актрисой Нодзоми Сасаки, поскольку их имена не только созвучны, но и пишутся одинаково. Позиции в Гран-при журнала Animage * 1989 год — 7-е место в Гран-при журнала Animage, в номинации на лучшую мужскую роль; * 1990 год — 7-е место в Гран-при журнала Animage, в номинации на лучшую мужскую роль; * 1991 год — 12-е место в Гран-при журнала Animage, в номинации на лучшую мужскую роль; * 1992 год — 16-е место в Гран-при журнала Animage, в списке лучших сэйю; * 1993 год — 8-е место в Гран-при журнала Animage, в списке лучших сэйю; * 1994 год — 13-е место в Гран-при журнала Animage, в списке лучших сэйю; * 1995 год — 8-е место в Гран-при журнала Animage, в списке лучших сэйю; * 1996 год — 16-е место в Гран-при журнала Animage, в списке лучших сэйю Роли Аниме-сериалы ;1986 * Doteraman — Танки * Mobile Suit Gundam Double Zeta — Лунан * Fist of the North Star 2 — Тао ;1987 * Akai Kodan Zillion — Энтони (9 серия) * ESPer Mami — Такэнага * City Hunter — Такуя (12 серия) * Machine Robo: Battle Hackers — Дзэн Агава * Mister Ajikko — Тюко Хэйтай * Oh! Family — Дзякку ;1988 * Soreike! Anpanman — Мэдзамаси-кун, мёд * Ronin Warriors — Син Мори ;1989 * Jungle Emperor — гепард (39 серия) * Tenkuu Senki Shurato — Кубира * Legend of Momotaro — (Тотаи Ро) * Chimpui — Итиро Утики * Legend of Heavenly Sphere Shurato — Юлиан Минц ;1990 * Magical Angel Sweet Mint — Слива * Mitsume ga toru- придворный ;1991 * Genji Tsuushin Agedama — Гэндзи Агэдама * City Hunter Хансу Дзикуфурито (13 серия) * 21 Emon — 21 Эмон * Warau Salesman — мужчина ;1992 * Ashita he Free Kick — Ровельт, Базэттини * Tomatoman — Каштан * YuYu Hakusho — Юсукэ Урамэси ;1994 * Captain Tsubasa — Цубаса Одзора в юности * Goal FH — Хикару Тацумура * Maho Kishi Reiasu — Клеф ;1995 * NINKU — Аокити (14 серия) * Maho Kishi Reiasu 2 — Клеф ;1996 * Ganba! Fly High — Найда Минору * After War Gundam X — Ольба Фрост * B't X — Котаро Такамия ;1997 * Vampire Princess Miyu — Масаки Урабэ (12 серия) * Shoujo Kakumei Utena — Рука Цутия * Ehrgeiz — Хал * Mach Go Go Go ;1998 * Weiß Kreuz — Наоэ Наги * Kare Kano — Такэфуми Тонами * LEGEND OF BASARA — Асаги : 1999 * Cardcaptor Sakura — Эриоль Хирагидзава * Detective Conan — Кота Вахико * Monster Farm: Legend e no Michi — Хам * Monster Farm: Enbanseki no Himitsu — Хам ;2000 * InuYasha — Синосукэ (131—132 серии) * Yu-Gi-Oh! — священник Шада, Шади : 2001 * Tennis no Ouji-sama — Дзин Акуцу ;2002 * Asobotto Senki Goku — Дзё * Kick Off 2002 — Кантэ-тян * Naruto — Хаятэ Гакко * Weiss Kreuz Gluhen — Наоэ Наги 2003 * Jubei Ninpucho — Магай ;2004 * Kyo Kara Maoh! — Великий Мудрец * Samurai Gun — Рёма Сакамото (9 серия) * Samurai Champloo — Юкимару (16-17 серии) * Fafner — Леона * Black Jack — Дзюн * MADLAX — Баггис * Legendz — Экутору, Фуон, Гуюнита * MONSTER — Йохан Либерт, полицейский * Top wo Nerae! 2 — Гоя Рэйси ;2005 * Oden-kun — Вена-кун, Итокон-кун, Микко-тян * Glass Mask — Хидзири * BLOOD+ — Карл * Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid — Ян Дзюнгу ;2006 * Jigoku Shoujo — Юкихиро (19 серия) * Spider Riders — Resurrected Sun — Торэ ;2007 * Shigurui — Сэиген Ирако * Yu-Gi-Oh! — Цутому Акиба * Darker than Black — Норио Юкияма (7,8 серии) * DEATH NOTE — Мелло * Nagasarete Airanto — Тайга * Pururun! Shizuku-Chan — Кимути-сан ;2008 * Kyo kara Maoh! 3-й сезон — Джениус, Такаси Хироси * Keroro Gunsou — Сабаба * Scarecrowman — Тони * Himitsu: The Revelation — Матфей Харви * Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro — Юя Хигути (16-19 серии) ;2009 * Elementhunters — Родни Форд * Keroro Gunsou — Рю Хироси * Dora the Explorer — Маппу-кун OVA * Blue Sonnet — Сёсёки Ватару * Earthian — Тихая * Dark Myth — Бу * Izumo — Дэкиру * Ushio and Tora — Усио Аоцуки * Ushio & Tora: Comically Deformed Theater — Усио Аоцуки * Angel Cop — Асура * Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu — Юлиан Минц * Gall Force: New Era — Нова * GUNDAM EVOLVE — Хачивэй Ноах * Genji — Эбата Кацуми * Here is Greenwood — Кадзуя Хасукава * Compiler — Тоси Игараси * Compiler 2 — Тоси Игараси Полнометражные аниме * Akira — Тэцуо Сима * Arslan Senki — Эрам * Ushiro no Shomen Daare — Такэдзиро Наканэ * Kidou Senshi Gundam: Gyakushuu no Char — Хасауэй Ной * Cardcaptor Sakura: The Sealed Card — Эриол Хирагидзава * Doraemon: Ganbare! Gian!! — Мотэо * Senbon Matsubara — Ёкити * Darkside Blues — Катари * Top wo Nerae 2! — Гоя Рейси * Doraemon: Nobita’s Adventure in Clockwork City — Пиб * Tom and Jerry Франк Номино * 21 Emon: Uchū Ike! Hadashi no Princess — 21 Эмон * Yu Yu Hakusho: Eizou Hakusho — Юсукэ Урамэси * Yu Yu Hakusho: Eizou Hakusho II — Юсукэ Урамэси * Samurai X: Reflection — Эниси Юкисиро * Samurai X: Trust and Betrayal — Эниси Юкисиро * Gekkou no Piasu — Кохан Аки Примечания Ссылки * Нозому Сасаки на Кинопоиске * * Страничка на сайте компании-продюсера.